I Won't Cry
by PointZero
Summary: One-shot. Seymour finally gets what he had always wanted. SeymourxTidus, Rape.


Alright, I'm sorry anyone who likes Tidus, I really do like him. This idea just came to me as I was writing the next chap of my other story. Does contain rape, so don't read if that bothers you. My first real yaoi (kinda) flame if you must but if you do, you should know you're a total dick.

Warnings: Yoai (maleXmale), Rape, swearing, underage

Timeline: Somewhere between Zanarkand and Sin

Disclaimer: If I owned this or it's characters I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer

* * *

"Let me go!"

The youthful voice, angry and disdained echoed down the halls as did the sounds of a struggling body being dragged away.

"I said LET ME GO!"

The boys cries were loud enough to warrant a headache to the guards who had brought him forth, but to Seymour they were music. He closed his eyes as the yelling ensued, increasing in intensity and volume as the boy was brought into the room.

"HEY! IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO RIght...."

As the boys shouts tapered off, Seymour allowed himself to turn and face his captive, just missing the flash of fear that flicked in his clear blue eyes. He did not however, miss the small gasp that escaped the boys soft lips as recognition settled on his face and he realized just who had him. A swift kick to the back of the knee sent him kneeling on the ground as the guards moved their grip from him bound arms to his aching shoulders, holding him in place.

Seymour grazed his eyes over the boys lithe form noting every detail, from the golden locks that almost covered his beautiful eyes to the already bruising knees. An angry growl came from the captive and Seymour drew his attention back to the angelic face of the little nymph that had haunted his mind continuously, filling his mind with amorous thoughts. The clear eyes appeared a few shades darker then normal as the boy glared heatedly and when he spoke, his voice was seething with it.

"What...What do you want?"

The older man chuckled as he moved away, focusing instead on spiral of thoughts that flooded him mind. There were so many things he wanted.

"What do you think I want?" He turned his attention back to Tidus, reveling in the absolute confusion that flashed across his face. He knew it would not be apparent to the boy what exactly he wanted. At least, not yet. The pout mouth was opened and closed several times as he made a desperate attempt to answer, unable to find any real reason behind his specific capture.

After a moment he seemed to find a suitable response.

"Revenge?"

Another amused chuckle escaped from Seymour's mouth as he considered his reply. Although it was nowhere near the key reason behind his actions, it could certainly be a factor.

"You could think of it like that." Nodding to the guards, he watched as they dragged the struggling boy to the large bed situated at the end of the room. They forced his arms back, above his head as they tied him to the headboard. It took several minutes to get the boy properly restrained and once done a quick flick of the wrist from their leader signaled their dismissal. He continued to watch as Tidus fought helplessly against his bonds; although still very confused some part of him was slowly starting to understand what was happening.

Seymour stood next to the bed, just out of reach of the boys unbound legs that kicked fruitlessly as the scuffle continued. After a few minutes the boy calmed down, finally realizing that he couldn't escape by force. He turned his head back to the unsent maester, meeting the mans icy blue eyes and Seymour found exactly what he had been looking for. All the anger that had been present before was gone, replaced by the unmistakable glint of fear. He had been yearning to see that look since he had first laid eyes on the guardian in Luca and the sight of it now sent a rush of heat to his groin.

Seeing the hunger in the older mans eyes, Tidus pushed himself up to the headboard. He still didn't entirely understand what was happening, but he was starting to get the idea and it scared him. Regardless of what the man wanted, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Seymour must have realized this to because his next words, although spoken in a kind tone were an obvious warning.

"Do you know what I'm going to do?" He asked the boy, drawing closer to the bed. He grabbed the leg that lashed out at him and held it down, his eyes still holding the younger mans gaze. "I think you do. Good then we'll make a deal. I'll do this to you or I'll do it to Yuna."

Tidus froze as he processed the maesters words. He had no doubt that the creep would do just that and as horrible as the process of submission would be, he would die before he let the man touch Yuna.

Tidus bit his lip and looked away, Seymour had won and knew it. The hand gripping the boys leg traveled up along the smooth skin, his fingers trailing past the knee and underneath the fabric of his shorts. His other hand moved to the boys stomach, undoing his belt and pushing the needless fabric away. Releasing him, Seymour moved away and began loosening the ties of his robe, allowing the clothing to slid off his body and onto the floor before removing his pants as well. Once free he crawled on top of his enslaved teen and captured the boys mouth with his own.

Tidus instantly moved away, but was pulled back by the maesters rough hand. The mans fingernails scraped the boys cheek as a he pulled away and forced a finger into his mouth. Once opened, Seymour slid his tong into the wet crevice, exploring and tasting every inch of Tidus' mouth. While his right hand held the boys head in place and mouth opened, his left trailed down along the taught muscles beneath. Running his hand along the boys chest he curled his hand and raked his nails across the smooth skin, drowning in the whimper of pain that followed. He stopped when he reached the edge of Tidus' shorts, grasping the zipper and bringing it down. Pulling away from the boys mouth, he grasped the shorts and tore them off. Beneath lay tight blue boxers that clung tightly to his hip and outlined his limp manhood; he quickly rid of them as well.

Knowing what was coming next, Tidus willed himself not to cry. He didn't want this, but he would die before he let the man see him cry. He could feel the mans nail drag along the inside of his thigh and he tried to will himself away, desperately he tried lose himself in a memory of...anything. Anything would better then this. His mind had wandered to blitzzball when a sharp pain dragged him back. He opened his eyes to see Seymour watching him, smiling. Another flash of pain and Tidus realized where it was coming from. He could feel the mans fingernail scrape along the smooth flesh inside him and he was sure it was cutting him.

Content that he had caused enough pain with his finger, he withdrew noting the brief flash of relief that crossed the boys face. Chuckling to himself, he felt his groin ache with the thought of the pain he was going to cause next. He wanted to see the boy cry, beg him to stop, but then, somewhere in the back of his mind, he relished the idea of the boy begging him for more. Knowing that would never happen, he opted instead for the more pleasurable option of licking the boys tears off his pretty little face.

Positioning himself at the boy entrance, he looked down at the horrified face of the teen. In one swift movement he sheathed himself inside, almost immediately coming from the tight heat and the cry of pain let loose from his prisoner. He pulled himself out, leaving only the tip before plunging back in.

Tidus squeezed his eyes shut as tears streamed down his face, but he didn't care anymore. It hurt so fucking much, worse then anything he had ever felt. It was like he was being split from the inside and it got worse every time the older man pumped. He was vaguely aware of something wet moving along his face as he continued to cry. Just when he thought he was going to pass out from the pain, he heard a muffled moan and the thrusting stopped. A moment later he felt Seymour withdraw, the action itself causing pain to shoot up his spine as a welcoming blackness enveloped him.

Seymour watched as the boy lay limply on the bed, blood and semen pooling between his legs. He took a great satisfaction on knowing the boy felt every moment of the abuse, escaping only after the deed was done. With the taste of the boy tears still on his lips, he moved to dress. Now that he had taken the boy, he wanted to get started on his his next victim.

Smiling, he wondered if Yuna would cry as well.


End file.
